Souviens-toi: oublie-moi
by saizo
Summary: Un travail prenant, un gentil petit-ami et des amis qui l'entourent... c'est tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver dans la vie. Pourtant, ses nuits sont peuplées de bien d'autres images, des images dont elle peine à comprendre le sens, des images qui la hantent et lui rappellent sans relâche ce lourd sentiment d'incomplétude qui la ronge doucement. (SUITE d' "une quête de vengeance")
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Vous n'y croyiez plus? Eh bien, presque 4 ans après la fin d'Une quête de vengeance, me voici de retour avec la suite que certains d'entre vous attendiez peut-être sans trop y croire. Elle a failli ne jamais voir le jour parce qu'en toute honnêteté, je trouvais la fin très bien comme elle était. Et un jour, alors que je me creusais le trognon sur un chapitre de thèse... POUF!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un petit mot de gratitude à **Hope Yume **avant toute chose: Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à toi. Je n'ai pris connaissance des reviews que tu m'as laissées qu'hier soir et elles m'ont véritablement touchée. Du coup, je dois avouer que cette publication par d'un sentiment de frustration que j'ai éprouvé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre puisque tu n'as pas de compte ici. Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements et tes précieux compliments. C'est ce genre de message qui parfois vous font sortir d'une torpeur certaine alors que l'on se décourageait... Comme je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts, juste merci!  
Pour la petite info, sache juste que je mets à jour mes fanfictions sur un autre site (où tu trouveras davantage de chapitres) qui est Harry potter fanfiction. ;) J'en ai également une autre qui s'intitule Spinner's end. Un peu plus dark mais qui s'éclaire peu à peu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle se débarrassa promptement de son trousseau de clefs dans la coupelle à bazar située sur la petite commode dans l'entrée. Avec un soupir las, elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et retira ses chaussures en glissant un index entre le cuir et son talon. Elle massa longuement ses pieds douloureux d'une journée passée à courir de service en service. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle portait des escarpins pour aller au bureau. Secrétaire personnelle du Premier Ministre britannique depuis plus de deux ans, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à parcourir autant de kilomètres à pieds dans une journée de travail. Elle rejeta sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en portant une main au premier bouton de son chemisier. Elle en desserra le col et plongea distraitement le bras dans son sac à main, à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

Le week-end avait beau être arrivé, elle ne parvenait pas à canaliser le stress que lui faisait endurer ce travail. Il était 20h passées et elle venait seulement de rentrer chez elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour trouver un emploi au Ministère, ni que cet emploi lui demanderait autant d'énergie. Elle se retrouvait seule, à devoir organiser l'emploi du temps extrêmement serré de l'homme d'Etat le plus important de Grande-Bretagne, gérer les sautes d'humeur ministérielles diverses, coordonner les différents services… Elle avait toujours pensé que toutes ces tâches n'entraient pas dans les attributions d'une secrétaire. En tout cas, pas d'une secrétaire aussi misérablement payée. Pas qu'elle ait à se plaindre de son train de vie, il était même assez confortable, mais son salaire lui semblait être sans commune mesure avec le travail qu'elle fournissait, les angoisses qu'il générait et sa vie privée qu'il bousillait.

Tout en pianotant sur l'appareil jusqu'à ce que, dans la liste de ses contacts, le nom de XY soit cerclé de bleu, elle commença à dérouler un bas de nylon couleur chair le long de sa cuisse gauche. Le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille droite, elle retira le second puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

- Allo ? fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'elle admirait le magnifique bleu violacé de ses cernes dans le miroir surplombant une vasque de marbre.

- Liam, c'est moi. Je sors à peine du travail, je viens de rentrer et ne me sens pas très en forme pour ce soir.

- Oh ma puce non, on devait fêter mon admission dans l'orchestre ce soir. Les autres sont déjà tous au O'Leary et j'étais en route pour les y rejoindre. S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Je te promets qu'on ne rentrera pas tard.

La voix avait cette petite intonation suppliante qui la faisait toujours craquer, et à l'autre bout du fil, elle pouvait imaginer la moue chagrine dont usait son petit ami chaque fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Elle lui arracha un sourire résigné.

- Bon c'est d'accord ! céda-t-elle.

L'exclamation de joie du jeune homme l'oblige à éloigner le combiné de son oreille.

- En revanche, je vais surement arriver en retard : j'aimerais prendre une douche avant de vous retrouver. Vous m'attendez au pub ?

- Génial Elo, on fait comme ça. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre exactement de toute façon. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Liam, comment ne pas aimer un homme aussi adorable et prévenant ? Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas amoureuse. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà été et pourtant, elle avait comme une sorte d'intuition, une forte brûlure dans les entrailles lorsqu'elle songeait, certes abstraitement, à ce que ce sentiment pouvait être. Elle aurait été bien en peine de préciser la nature de ses sentiments à son égard.

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita dans la baignoire et laissa longuement le jet d'eau chaude la débarrasser du poids de cette dure journée de labeur. Sa douche prise, elle se rua presque dans la penderie à la recherche d'une tenue dans laquelle elle pourrait être à l'aise sans toutefois paraitre négligée. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à hésiter entre plusieurs robes dans lesquelles elle était certaine d'avoir l'air de la crémière du quartier en talons plats, elle opta pour une longue jupe noire et ample et un tee-shirt près du corps très habillé. Au moins, elle ne serait pas obligée de porter des talons tortionnaires et n'aurait qu'à forcer sur le maquillage et les accessoires pour sophistiquer sa tenue.

Ses cheveux enfin secs, elle était sur le point d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur et de sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'un bruit sec et régulier se fit entendre au carreau de sa fenêtre. Une main sur la poitrine, elle pivota sur elle-même pour finalement laisser un grand sourire illuminer son visage… le premier de la journée qui ne soit pas empreint d'hypocrisie, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la vitre pour ouvrir au volatile familier. Aussitôt, un gros hibou au plumage d'encre pénétra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur la tête de lit en fer forgé.

- Cela faisait bien une bonne semaine que je ne t'avais pas vu dans les parages, murmura-t-elle au bel oiseau de nuit aux yeux mordorés en lissant ses plumes luisantes. J'imagine que tu es venu chercher ta pitance. Tu as fait mauvaise fortune à la chasse ces derniers temps ?

Depuis la cuisine, elle continuait de s'adresser au volatile d'une voix douce. Pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un jour il lui réponde, mais elle avait et ce depuis toujours, le sentiment qu'il était pour elle bien plus facile de communiquer avec un animal qu'avec un être humain. Et puis, celui-ci, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Cela faisait plus de trois ans maintenant qu'il venait régulièrement lui rendre visite depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé un matin, en piteux état sur son balcon. Peu farouche de nature, il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'éprouver la moindre méfiance envers la jeune femme. De son côté, elle l'avait rapidement « adopté ». Cet animal « lui parlait au cœur », se plaisait-elle à dire à son compagnon chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui décrire l'irrationnelle sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il l'approchait.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder ce soir mais tiens, lança-t-elle en pénétrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

Elle dépose une coupelle remplie de graines sur l'édredon et quand l'oiseau daigna y plonger son bec, s'en retourna vers son miroir afin d'ajouter la touche finale à son maquillage.

- Bon eh bien, ça fera l'affaire ! marmonna-t-elle en faisant une grimace à son reflet occupé à refermer un flacon de mascara.

D'un geste ample, elle releva ses longs cheveux ébouriffés et, les maintenant d'une main sur sa nuque, se mit en quête d'une pince ou d'une baguette pour les fixer de l'autre. En fouillant dans le fond du tiroir, sa main s'arrêta sur un morceau de papier brunâtre et rugueux qui dépassait sous une pile de sous-vêtements. Désordonnée au point de ranger ses pinces à cheveux avec ses petites culottes, elle avait toutefois volontairement caché là ce curieux message. Elle l'effleura du bout de ses doigts, tremblant imperceptiblement… Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de ce mot bizarre. Peut-être à cause des circonstances dans lesquelles il lui était littéralement tombé dessus, ou encore parce qu'elle n'était pas à ce jour, parvenue à découvrir qui en était le mystérieux expéditeur… Si les premiers temps elle s'était convaincue que les initiales dont il était signé, lui étaient familières (un peu comme un mot que l'on rage de trouver alors qu'on l'a sur le bout de la langue), elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : cette missive ne lui était pas adressée. Elle ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à se rappeler le nom étrange qu'elle s'était entendue prononcer lorsqu'elle l'avait parcourue pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait interceptée que par erreur. Elle aurait dû la jeter. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait conservée, presque secrètement sous une pile de linge, comme une correspondance interdite entre deux amants adultères. Le morceau de papier brun ne contenait pourtant que des mots très neutres, personne n'aurait pu croire à la lettre d'un prétendant. La vérité, c'est qu'il lui était plus difficile d'admettre que ce n'était pas à Liam qu'elle tenait tant à cacher ce petit rectangle de papier, mais à elle.

Elle sentit une pulsation irrégulière dans sa poitrine et referma sèchement le lourd tiroir. Entre frustration et résignation, elle s'était décidée à oublier cette sensation désagréable d'incomplétude quand elle aperçut sur la tablette du meuble, la barrette rouge et argent que Liam détestait tant « tellement passée de mode » répétait-il chaque fois que la jeune femme s'acharnait à la porter pour lui déplaire… Mais pas seulement, l'ustensile était peut-être un brin démodé, reste que si elle aimait en orner sa chevelure c'était avant tout parce qu'elle avait accompagné la petite lettre. Malgré la certitude que le petit paquet ne lui était pas adressé, elle n'avait pu se départir de ce sentiment d'appartenance. La fine rose écarlate ciselée entre d'étroites épines d'argent lui semblait faite pour elle : elle rappelait à elle cette sensation de n'être qu'un fragment. Le cœur au bout des doigts, elle effleura doucement un pétale brillant.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un hululement de contentement lorsque l'animal fut rassasié des graines que la jeune femme lui avait servies. Elle prit connaissance de l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son réveil et affolée, entreprit de terminer de se préparer au plus vite. Elle s'empara d'une longue tige de bois noir sur son chevet, qu'elle glissa dans ses cheveux relevés afin qu'ils tiennent en place.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder ce soir je suis désolée, lança-t-elle au hibou qui suivait de ses yeux jaunes chacun de ses mouvements. Je laisse la fenêtre ouverte, comme ça tu peux rester plus longtemps si tu en as envie.

En s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit, elle se pencha en avant et extirpa de dessous le sommier une boite en carton dont elle sortit une paire de ballerines en cuir qu'elle enfila promptement. Elle examina une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir à pied, avant de se saisir de son sac à mains et d'éteindre la lumière.

Le O'Leary, pub irlandais où elle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver ses amis et où elle avait même rencontré Liam presque deux ans plus tôt, ne se trouvait qu'à deux stations de métro de chez elle. C'était une collègue de son service qui le lui avait fait découvrir un soir de déprime après que le sombre crétin sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu lui ait posé un lapin. Au premier abord, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser un regard empli d'a priori sur l'écriteau maintenu au-dessus de l'entrée, par un miracle d'équilibre précaire. Le nom du bar, elle ne savait pour quelle obscure raison, ne lui inspirait pas les meilleurs ressentis. Mais cette impression négative s'était rapidement trouvée dépassée par la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait emplie lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds à l'intérieur. L'endroit était chaleureux et cosy, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait vu de l'extérieur.

Elle ne conduisait pas et d'ordinaire, il lui importait peu que Liam la rejoigne directement là-bas, mais ce soir-là, quand elle eut refermé la porte de sécurité de l'immeuble et qu'elle posa un premier pied sur le bitume, un désagréable pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Une impression qui ne la quitta pas de la soirée : celle d'être suivie et épiée. Plusieurs fois dans le métro et dans la rue, elle s'était retournée pour observer alentour afin de s'assurer avec appréhension que personne ne la guettait, tapi derrière un arbre ou au coin d'une rue. Elle s'était même surprise à accélérer le pas dans l'espoir de semer le poursuivant imaginaire. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte à la peinture vert bouteille écaillée du O'Leary, essoufflée et les joues rosies par le vent qui fouettait son visage, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle travaillait trop !

Sur le seuil de la porte, elle reconnut au fond du pub, son petit groupe d'amis parmi lesquels Liam, enfoncé dans un fauteuil pourpre défoncé dans lequel elle se sentait comme chez elle, lançait de temps à autres de rapides coups d'œil à sa montre en faisant aller nerveusement son genou. Il était grand et longiligne, ses traits fins dégageaient une impression de fragilité et de douceur, et il ne cessait de passer une main aux doigts minces dans la masse de ses cheveux blonds. Il était indéniablement beau garçon, pourtant, il était si loin de l'image qu'elle se faisait de l'homme idéal. Pas qu'elle se souvienne s'être déjà entichée de celui qui correspondait parfaitement au stéréotype mais tout de même… il en était très éloigné.

Elle s'avança vers eux et le jeune homme leva sur elle ses yeux couleur forêt. Un large sourire fendit son visage alors qu'il se levait d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre et déposer sur ses lèvres un léger baiser. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et glissa à son oreille :

- Merci d'être venue.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se laissa guider vers la joyeuse troupe occupée à trinquer gaiement au récent succès du jeune homme. La cheminée crépitait avec entrain pour un mois de mai, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas elle aimait les feux et cela lui offrait une distraction apaisante lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée par la conversation… Mais surtout, se concentrer sur les flammes dansant dans l'âtre l'aidait à ne pas céder à la tentation de se retourner. Depuis son arrivée, elle sentait des picotements sur sa nuque, un regard brûlant sur elle mais ne se retournerait pas il fallait que cette paranoïa prenne fin.

C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain pour sa curiosité gargantuesque, et passablement éméchée, qu'elle regagna son appartement après une soirée copieusement arrosée en vins et champagne, sans avoir détourné ses yeux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis, l'impression dérangeante avait fini par s'évaporer au même rythme que les bouteilles ambrées se vidaient de leur contenu.

- C'est la clef de la voiture ! pouffa-t-elle en observant son petit ami tenter d'insérer la clef de sa 306 dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. C'est l'autre trousseau.

Le jeune homme lança une œillade vitreuse à sa compagne et fronçant les sourcils pour unifier sa double vision de la poignée, parvint au prix d'efforts colossaux à déverrouiller la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme. C'est en titubant dangereusement contre les murs qu'ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit en gloussant.

- Je dors chez toi cette nuit ? demanda le jeune homme, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Elle lui rendit son œillade.

- Si je t'ai fait rentrer en métro avec moi ce n'est sûrement pas pour te demander de prendre ta voiture et de rentrer chez toi, fit-elle remarquer.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un guet-apens dans le but de m'attirer dans ton lit ? interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

- Tu as surtout trop bu pour tenir un volant, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le sourire espiègle s'estompa quelque peu du visage aux traits quasi androgynes et il laissa retomber sa tête sur le duvet.

- Pff, quelle rabat-joie ! soupira-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Elle le suivit du regard, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Comme s'ils étaient en état pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Il détacha une gourmette à son poignet qu'il déposa sur la commode, tout près d'une barrette à cheveux, une barrette pourpre et argent.

- Tu as encore cette cochonnerie ? fit-il en exhibant l'objet sous le nez de sa petite amie.

- Oui, répondit-elle sèchement en le lui arrachant des mains. Et je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser.

- Je parie que c'est par esprit de contradiction, sourit ironiquement Liam. Si tu la gardes c'est uniquement parce que tu sais que je ne l'aime pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée par la remarque puérile et se leva à son tour.

- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas comme toi entêtée au point d'agir en dépit du bon sens simplement pour enquiquiner les autres.

Elle replaça la pince dans le tiroir de la commode, à l'abri sous la pile de sous-vêtements qui cachaient le message qui l'avait accompagnée. Elle rabattit le panneau de bois dans un claquement sec et, sans même lui accorder un regard, se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Elle n'aimait pas se coucher poisseuse des vapeurs d'alcool qui lui collaient à la peau. Et puis, elle avait besoin de se calmer, loin de Liam.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, une serviette de toilette enroulée autour des cheveux, il dormait déjà, la couette remontée jusque sous le menton. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tout en continuant à frictionner pensivement sa chevelure, fixa longuement la poignée de la commode derrière laquelle elle savait que se trouvaient ces deux petits objets, insignifiants certainement, mais qui la perturbaient depuis si longtemps. La vue troublée par la fatigue et sûrement les résidus d'alcool, elle se glissa sous les draps et tourna le flanc à l'homme endormi de l'autre côté du lit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé s'assoupir dans les bras d'un homme. Pas que le contact la dégoutait ni même la gênait, mais elle éprouvait un besoin viscéral de solitude lorsque le sommeil la gagnait, la proximité créait en elle un malaise dont elle n'avait jamais compris l'origine. C'est loin de lui qu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle courait péniblement le long de ce qui semblait être un long couloir de pierre. Ses paupières collées, elle ne percevait guère que le bout de ses chaussures sans jamais parvenir à ouvrir complètement ses yeux. Elle avait beau forcer sur ses jambes, c'était comme si son corps était immergé. Ses mouvements, aussi amples et puissants soient-ils, étaient vains. Plongée dans une demi-cécité, elle trébuchait et n'arrivait qu'à avancer au ralenti. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle le rattrape. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle essaya de crier pour les avertir, l'empêcher, mais sa voix resta prostrée dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous ses côtes alors que la sueur perlait sur son front. Tous ses efforts n'y changeaient rien, elle demeurait incapable de transcender la paralysie de son corps. Il refusait de répondre. Les mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux l'estomac étreint par l'angoisse, elle tomba à genoux, aveuglée par un éblouissant rayon de lumière émeraude… Elle sentit son être se liquéfier. Tout était fini.

Elle se redressa vivement sous les couvertures, le pouls affolé et les yeux hagards. Egarée dans les méandres d'un rêve fuyant, elle ne remarqua pas de suite le fringuant jeune homme qui se tenait debout au pied du lit, un plateau garni d'un petit déjeuner fraîchement préparé entre les mains. Les doigts repliés sur sa poitrine, elle mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Son trouble se dissipa à mesure qu'elle tentait de se remémorer le contenu de son rêve pour ne laisser bientôt place qu'à un vague sentiment de malaise.

Echevelée et transpirante, les pupilles perdues loin devant elle, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger complètement. Liam posa son plateau sur le matelas à côté d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Avec douceur, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ça va aller ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle refit surface. Ses paupières clignèrent sur deux yeux rougis et ses pupilles dilatées se rétrécirent. Elle adressa à son compagnon un timide sourire qui contrastait douloureusement avec la terrible sensation de tristesse et de vide qu'elle éprouvait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas du contenu de son périple nocturne, elle sentait ses iris la brûler. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait surmonter son irrépressible envie de pleurer, elle détourna la tête vers le plateau que Liam venait de déposer à côté d'elle.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les longues heures de sommeil.

Bien que faussement enjouée, son intonation ne trompa pas le jeune homme. Ce dernier effleura sa joue droite et recueillit une goutte salée sur son pouce. Il eut cependant, l'élégance de ne pas la forcer à affronter son regard.

- Encore ce cauchemar ? hasarda-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle hocha sensiblement la tête et d'un mouvement maladroit qu'il trouva attendrissant et enfantin, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. C'est avec un sourire beaucoup plus franc qu'elle lui fit face ce coup-ci.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! voulut-elle le rassurer. Je ne me rappelle même pas ce dont il s'agit. Je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir.

- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te réveilles dans cet état. Je trouve que ça revient assez régulièrement, surtout ces derniers temps. Je t'ai toujours connu le sommeil plus ou moins perturbé mais là… c'est de plus en plus fréquent.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était incapable de dire avec exactitude quand tout ça avait commencé, mais même Liam, qui n'était pourtant pas caractérisé par son sens aigu de l'observation, avait remarqué que les intervalles entre chaque angoisse nocturne s'étaient réduits.

**oOoOoOo**

**J'espère que ce retour dans le monde de la petite Merson que vous avez connue haute comme trois pommes vous a donné envie d'en savoir un peu plus.**

**J'espère que vous aurez à coeur de connaître la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. A très vite pour la suite! **


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à toi Keana ! Ca fait un sacré bail que l'écriture de cette fic a commencé. Presque dix ans en réalité. J'ai décidé il y a quelques temps de donner une suite à cette fin ouverte parce qu'il semblait que pas mal de personnes avaient interprété le dénouement de façon très définitive. Beaucoup ont pris la mort de Rogue acquise sans se poser aucune question concernant les circonstances qui l'ont entourée.

Voir répondre présente à l'appel une lectrice de mes débuts fait réellement chaud au cœur. Tu as connu les déboires de ma jeune plume et ça me fait à présent tout drôle de te retrouver. J'avais lancé un appel à tous les anciens qui m'avaient suivie sur mais tu ne figurais pas dans ceux qui avaient un compte sur le site. Aussi, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir.

Je poste donc ce message sous forme de suite que j'effacerai dès lors que tu m'auras confirmé en avoir pris connaissance.

La suite de ma toute première fic ainsi que celle de Spinner's End (qui a bien mûri depuis) n'est plus publiée sur pour la simple raison que je n'y trouve plus mes anciens et fidèles lecteurs. Ca m'a un peu filé le bourdon alors je publie désormais sur ce site : .

Sur google tu peux le trouver en tapant « Harry Potter selon ses fans ». Mon nom de plume y est Hotohori. Mais les fics ne sont accessibles qu'aux inscrits (ainsi je m'assure que les lecteurs sont en mesure de déposer une review après lecture puisqu'il faut être inscrit pour ce faire… je sais, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.)

Je serais plus que ravie de te retrouver sur ce site et d'y lire tes impressions sur l'évolution de mon écriture. J'ai hâte !

Alors je te dis à très vite !


End file.
